Hyugas don't love, do they?
by JeanyDeiXzz
Summary: A day off, a meddling Sensei, a rival and a girl with twin buns. What else does the stoic Neji Hyuga need to accept love in springtime? The flame if youth is ON FIRE!


"**Hyugas don't love, do they?"**

**Hi!** Thank you so much for deciding to take a peek at my story, it means a lot. Before you start reading I'd like you to know that I'm not a native Spanish speaker so if you notice any mistakes please notify me so I can fix it right away. Also, any tip/advice for improving my writing skills is welcomed.

This story is originally in Spanish, but mine none the less. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :D

On with the show!

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto/Naruto Sippuden and all of its characters don't belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing here that's mine is the plot.

**WARNING: **slight OOC'ness, you tell me 'kay?

Dedicated to the lovely **xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx & Shichiya **

* * *

**Hyugas don't love, do they?**

**Chapter One: **Just a break

It was a fresh, sunny day, the birdies chirping a happy tune that only they could understand. The wind was playing with the tree branches causing some leafs to fall gracefullyneverytime it blowed. Every now and then a butterfly would flutter around occasionally, making it look like the perfect day and landscape, or atleast that was how it seemed to Hyuga Neji, who had "decided" to rest on that little field by orders from Gai Sensei; more than by free will, although if it weren't fot that he'd probably be at home training with is uncle Hiashi. After all, he **was **a Hyuga and as one, he couldn't give himself the luxury of slacking around or wasting precious time resting.

But there he was –and he wasn't even sure why he had succumbed to such stupid order in the first place- contemplating the all natural things surrounding him.

After some minutes passed he gave in to the peacefulness surrounding him and sat down on the grass, leaving his mind in blank. That was, until some thoughts crossed his mind.

He remembered his Sensei telling him that same morning he should take profit of his day off to rediscover himself, exploit the flame of youthness that resided deep inside him so he could explore the ways of love that he hadn't yet discovered, especially now that it was springtime. Hmp, love. How ridiculous. He didn't have time for love. In fact, to say the truth, he wasn't even sure if he knew or not what love was since the only person he had ever loved was his father but after he died, many emotions and feelings marched away to never come back. When being a child one tends to confuse most feelings. Even worst, feelings were something bad for him, that, he could be sure of. How many people; couples of all ages suffered for a one sided love or a lost relationship?

Selftorture was not what he had planed for his life. However, his mentor's words kept playing in his head, making him doubt himself a bit. Maybe he could give love a chance just to, try? But that only made him wonder, with who? The only girl he'd had contact was Tenten, but, he was'nt so sure about it. It's not like he didn't find her attractive now that he thought about it, strong and interesting too, but he'd never actually taken the time to think of it, much less consider Tenten as anything but his friend.

He always thought Lee would end up conquering her and he was fine with it because, until this moment, he hade never taken a time to think that at some point of his life he would have to have children and to have them, find the ideal woman, wich made him return to his last question. With who? If Tenten was his only opportunity and she was the only girl, no, woman, that was always with him, wouldn't that be enough? Damn it… this whole woman and love subject was starting to be more complicated then what it seemed to be in the beginning.

At the same time he analized thins more, his patience was draining more and more. If tenten really was his ideal woman then by no means would he let Rock Lee take away his only opportunity in love, but whe he thought about it that way another doubt appeared. Did he like her? Pff, now _that _was tough.

Deciding not to think any more about it he stood up from where he was comfortingly sitting and started walking with no certain direction.

"Damned Sensei", he growled to himself. He had ruined his day off even if he hadn't planed on having one in the first place.

"Neji-kun!" he heard someone calling him not so far from where he was.

"Huh?" he turned around to see and, oh shit. He was so not ready for this.

* * *

**AN: **Hurray! After almost a year of planning to translate my fic I finally found the time to do it xD What did you think? Did you like it? I hope you did!

Please leave a review telling me what you think, liked, didn't like and the like LOL, I would really appreciate it :3

Also! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, as I said, English is not my native language so, you get the point.

If I get enough reviews for this I might even update very very soon :P (Ok, I felt like bribing you)

**JeanyDeiXzz**


End file.
